


Prom Night

by Crowsims



Series: A Crow Flies in Sunnydale [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Crow - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsims/pseuds/Crowsims
Summary: Carmen gets a little push to give Buffy a night of normalcy.





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little piece in the series.

“No,” I said sternly as I sat on top of the speaker, strumming out on my guitar as Buffy paced in front of me.

 

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Buffy said sweetly.

 

“I’m sure it will be, but I’m still not going,” I retorted, not even looking up at her.

 

Tonight is the prom for the graduating class and Buffy has been spending the past week trying to talk me in to going with her…as her date.

 

“But that’s what girlfriends do, they take their high school girlfriends to all the class dances and we’ve missed the last few,” Buffy began rambling before taking in a deep breath and continuing in a calmer tone, “This is prom, the most singular important night in a young woman’s life. Don’t you remember your prom?”

 

My hand flinched over the wrong cord.

 

“Carmen?”

 

I lowered my head and sighed before looking back up at Buffy’s expectant face. “Oh yeah, I remember my prom. Being the only out of the closet lesbian in high school it was everything I ever wanted,” I laughed sarcastically. “I got up the nerve to ask this girl I’ve been seeing away from school to come with me. We went and danced and were the center of attention through out the entire night, including the butt of every joke and crude comment. Then it turns out that I’d been set up.”

 

“Set up?” Buffy repeated questionably.

 

“They pulled a Carrie on me,” I told her angrily, “Turns out the girl I was crushing on was an escort hired by the football team and cheerleading squad to go out with me. They were doing a lot more carwashes and fundraisers then usual that year and now I know why. During the handing out of awards they showed a tape of us together making love that I wasn’t aware of. I was embarrassed and hurt beyond words, so I ran out of the gym and out of that school forever.”

 

“I’m so sorry sweetie,” Buffy breathed soothingly as she knelt down beside me, placing a hand on my arm.

 

“See now why I don’t want to go? You’re planning on going to college here and will still see most these kids after high school. You show up with me and what do you think they’re going to think?”

 

Buffy kissed my cheek and rested her forehead against the side of my head, smiling warmly as she breathed in my scent. “Here is a very good looking odd blonde in a very nice dress whose madly in love with a hot raven haired beauty that loves her enough to show up for her prom in a dress.”

 

 “First, you know I don’t do dresses,” I reminded her with a smirk, “And second, I’m still not going.”

 

Buffy growled and shot up, glaring angrily down at me before she stormed her way to the door. I know this is going to be an issue and lead to nothing but trouble, but I don’t really care at the moment. Okay I do. But I’m still not going to put Buffy through the abuse and hell I went through.

 

Gay couples, especially in California may be sprouting up like daisies now-a-days, but acceptance is still something people are having difficulty with. Teen’s worse of all because they are at the point where it’s conform or die in popularity and social circles.

 

Buffy isn’t considered odd at that school, she’s abnormal thanks to all the crazy stuff that happens there with her right in the middle of it. Me showing up as her date would only make things worse for her.

 

“I have my mother’s support and acceptance of us being together,” Buffy began, turning to face me as she began listing off on her fingers, “I have Giles’ understanding and acceptance. I have the love, support and acceptance from my friends and sister Slayer. Do you really think I care what other people think of us?”

 

“Buffy…”

 

“I love you and I don’t care what a bunch of high school kids think,” Buffy continued loudly, “They already think I’m weird so what’s it going to hurt if they know I’m gay.”

 

“Buffy,” I repeated calmly, “Coming out that way will only lead to trouble for you. I’m trying to protect you here.”

 

Buffy rolled her eyes and scoffed before turning back to face the door, taking in a deep cleansing breath. “Are you going to be my date, yes or no?”

 

“No.”

 

“Fine,” Buffy replied in a hurt teary tone, “I gotta go get ready.”

 

“Buffy you know I love you…”

 

“But apparently not enough,” Buffy stated cutting me off before I could add anything then opened the door and slammed it behind her.

 

***

 

It was late in the afternoon and I was hunched over the edge of the roof with Sis on my shoulder, watching the hustle and bustle of the streets below.

 

_‘I think you should go.’_

 

“I’m not,” I replied simply.

 

 _‘But you should,’_ Sis declared strongly, _‘Buffy’s never been one to care what people think of her. The only opinions that do matter to her are those closest to her and most importantly yours.’_

 

“I know,” I sighed just as the door to the roof banged open and Faith stormed over to me, sending Sis flying off for safety.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Faith asked angrily.

 

“I’m dead. I don’t sleep, I don’t eat,” I began rattling off.

 

“You know what I mean smartass,” Faith interrupted as she stood over me, “B barges in to my motel room on the brink of tears, takes one look at me then falls in to my arms crying. I don’t usually do the whole emotional comforting thing but, considering all that B’s done for me, I decided to give it a shot.”

 

“How’d you do?”

 

“I got her to calm down enough to tell me what brought on the water works,” Faith answered sitting down next to me, “I called Red and had her come over to collect B while I came here.”

 

“You goin’ to tell me that if I don’t go with her…you will?” I asked with a grin.

 

“Yep,” Faith replied with a dimple smile.

 

“Like that’d go over any better.”

 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Faith asked angrily, shooting up to her feet and looking like she wanted to push my stupid ass off the roof.

 

“I’m sorry Faith,” I sighed, looking up at her, “It’s just…”

 

“Just nothing,” Faith interrupted still angry, “You are going to sit there quietly and listen to what I have to say and if you interrupt, I’m pushing you off this roof and taking B to her prom.”

 

I smiled and nodded my head as Faith began pacing in front of me.

 

“I never had a prom and don’t really see the attraction but it’s important to B and that’s all that matters,” Faith continued, not looking me in the eye as she just kept pacing, “You’ve been inside my head, you’ve seen my life and you know I don’t know squat about family or friendship. That’s all changed now. The Scoobs are the closest things I have to friends and I’d do anything for anyone of them. Accept sleep with Xander. G is the closest thing I have to a father and he genuinely cares about me. So does Miss S. She treats me like I’m her daughter too. Then there’s you and B. You two have stood by me and helped me out more then anyone…you two are my sisters and I love you both.”

 

I was about to test the seriousness of Faith’s threat and stood up and pulled her in to a hug. She didn’t push me away or say anything mean or threatening. Instead she laid her head on my shoulder and hugged me back, tightly, as she began to sob softly.

 

“We love you too, Faith,” I told warmly, “You’ve saved both of our asses and have helped us out more then you know.”

 

We stayed like that in silence for a while before Faith pulled away and sat me down on the edge of the roof, smiling that dimple smile that we all love to see and took my hands in hers as she knelt in front of me.

 

“Times are different now, C. Kids are different. They aren’t going to care if B doesn’t drive stick and if they do they can go to hell. What matters is how important this night is to her.”

 

“What did she tell you?” I asked sadly.

 

“That she was upset you said no. That she hates it when you two fight. That she already got me to take care of patrol and the okay from her mom so you two could have the whole night to yourselves. That for just one night she wanted to be a normal girl doing normal things.”

 

“Normalcy is overrated,” I laughed.

 

“Ain’t that the truth,” Faith agreed laughing with me.

 

One night of normalcy is what my Slayer wants huh?

 

Considering her girlfriend’s a dead woman and we still have to stop the Mayor and his Ascension…I guess she deserves one night of normalcy.

 

“There’s something else you two have been discussing isn’t there?” I asked with narrowed eyes.

 

“Yes there is but she doesn’t want to talk to you about it just yet, so be patient and go to the damn prom.”

 

“I guess it won’t kill me,” I joked as I stood up.

 

“You know it’s a good thing you’re already dead,” Faith stated with a grin as she got up.

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“Because B’s probably going for the full prom night special; including a sex marathon that would probably put me to shame,” Faith answered laughing as she patted my cheek then left.

 

***

 

I arrived an hour or so after the prom started and came in through the backdoor, Giles immediately spotting me smiled in his very nice suit. He along with Wesley are chaperones tonight, although I think Wesley is interested more in Cordy then the other kids. He nodded at me then over at Buffy who had her back to me as she talked with Willow and Oz.

 

I passed Xander as he danced with his date, the ex-vengeance demon Anya, giving him a sympathetic smile as I continued walking to Buffy. She was wearing a strapless lilac violet like dress with her hair done up nicely, while Willow had this lovely spaghetti strap brown burgundy number on with a wrap and her hair in a bun, a few strands hanging loosely down her shoulders.

 

Oz looked surprisingly handsome in his Tux. So did Xander for that matter. And Giles too. Who knew our guys could clean up so nicely?

 

Willow, seeing me coming up from behind, continued to talk with Buffy, keeping her distracted until I was standing right behind her.

 

“Excuse me,” I breathed softly in to her ear, “But anyone who would let such a ravenous beauty like yourself go to her prom alone is a complete and utter fool.”

 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Will said smiling innocently at me.

 

Buffy turned around and ran her eyes over my black slack pants, my black silk button up shirt, crimson bowtie and black suit jacket before looking up in to my eyes with a bright smile and teary eyes.

 

“You look quite handsome this evening,” Buffy stated shakily.

 

“And you are absolutely gorgeous,” I declared taking her hand and placing a lace banded white corsage made of a single white glossy rose and babies breath around her wrist, pressing a light kiss to her knuckles and looking up at her with warm loving eyes.

 

A single tear fell down Buffy’s cheek as Oz led Willow to the refreshment stand, giving us a moment alone.

 

“What are you doing here?” Buffy asked as I cupped her face and wiped the tear away with my thumb.

 

“I figured with all that’s happened to you in the past and the possibility of a terrible graduation,” I began, causing Buffy to laugh, “That you at least deserve one perfect high school moment and I intend to make sure you get it.”

 

“Faith came to see you, didn’t she?”

 

“Yes she did.”

 

“I owe her big time” Buffy sighed.

 

“We both do” I agreed, “But not tonight…tonight is about you and me.”

 

Buffy nodded as I placed a kiss to her cheek and led her out to the dance floor.

 

***

 

The night went surprisingly well, with Buffy introducing me to a few of her other classmates, as her girlfriend of course, and they didn’t seem or act the least bit uncomfortable about it. They actually thought it was cool that Buffy was dating an older woman and a musician to boot.

 

We danced and joked and laughed the night away with our friends and then Buffy got the surprise of her life when the kid she saved from committing suicide in the school tower called out for her during the awards. Jonathan Levenson I believe his name is. A short sweet kid who stood on stage in front of the microphone and gave a very moving speech as he deemed Buffy ‘The Class Protector’ then gave her a small umbrella bejeweled and decorated.

 

Giles shocked and amazed at the thoughtfulness of youth, held on to her award while we danced the last dance of the evening. Buffy had her hands clasped behind my neck while I rested mine on her hips as we moved slowly to the music, our eyes locked and small smiles on our faces.

 

“I gotta admit, tonight went better then I thought it would,” I confessed.

 

“It’s been a surprise filled evening for me too,” Buffy said warmly, resting her head on my shoulder, “I’m glad you changed your mind and came. It means a lot to me.”

 

“I’d do just about anything for you babe you know that. Though sometimes I may need a little push,” I joked softly, wrapping my arms around her and holding her close as we continued to sway to the music.

 

“Good thing I got Faith around to help with the pushing.”

 

“Yeah our sister does have her moments doesn’t she,” I replied with a laugh.

 

“She’s the best. At first I was a little put off by her, since she got called cause Kendra. But now…now I don’t know what I’d do without her…without any of my family.”

 

“I know exactly how you feel,” I agreed softly, placing a kiss to the top of her head before turning us around to take in each member of our family.

 

“I just hope we’re all still around after…” Buffy began but I pulled back and stared strongly in to her eyes.

 

“We will be. We’ll stop the Mayor and save the day just like we always do. Now stop with the dark thoughts and enjoy the last few minutes of dancing with your girlfriend at your prom.”

 

Buffy laughed then smiled brightly at me. “I love you so much,” she breathed softly.

 

“I love you too.”

 

We continued staring in to each other’s eyes as the final notes of the soft song rang out and the gym grew quiet. Everybody began heading out, paying no attention to us, including our family once they saw the look in our eyes.

 

“So are there any other festivities planned this evening?” Buffy asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows that would have made Faith proud. I grinned wickedly then placed a quick kiss to her lips.

 

“You’ll just have to wait till we get back to my place to find out.”

 

            


End file.
